Just Like You
by Farfallama
Summary: Lilly's feeling down in the dumps about being second best to Miley. Jackson lends a listening ear. Warning: Major fluff content. Pairings: JacksonLilly, and MileyJake if you squint real hard. Rated For Safety. Now a twoshot, possible multichapter fic


This is a oneshot that popped into my head while I was listening to the Hannah Montana soundtrack. I really like Lilly (she's my favorite female character), and I was wondering if she ever feels like second best next to Miley. Plus, I'm a huge Lilly/Jackson shipper, and figured I could mix my curiosity and my love to create a fabulous oneshot. Enjoy!

Title: Just Like You

Author: MusicGirl101

Pairings: Major- Jackson/Lilly and Miley/Jake if you squint real hard

Summary: Lilly's feeling down in the dumps about being second best to Miley. Jackson lends a listening ear. Warning: Major fluff content.

Lilly Truscott was feeling down in the dumps, but couldn't go to her best friend, Miley Stuart, about it. Why? Because little Lilly was feeling a bit of envy toward her best friend. So, she went to her other listening ear: Jackson Stuart, Miley's older brother. She knew he would understand what she was going through.

LJLJLJ

Lilly glided into the Stuart residence, not even bothering to call ahead since the door was wide open. Jackson Stuart was laying on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the television channels that their cable service offered, unable to find anything remotely interesting. Lilly smiled mischievously and tip-toed behind him, helpless in the fight of resisting the temptation of giving Jackson a little scare. Crouching behind the couch, she took a deep breath, sprung up, and shouted, "Hiya Jackson!", only to notice that her aforementioned victim was curiously absent. Before she could make a sound, hands were on her stomach, scuttling about, wiggling mercilessly while Lilly struggled in his grasp. When he could no longer keep her upright, as she failed to do so herself due to lack of oxygen, they both crumbled to the floor in a tangled heap or arms and legs. Tears ran down her face, while his was a bright shade of red, a thin layer of sweat visible. He regained his composure first, standing, and offered his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up easily, both due to her nonexistent body fat and his growing muscle mass.

When they were both standing and had regained their breath, he led her out to the porch and sat her down on a chair. He plopped down beside her, and said, "Lilly, I saw you through the open door while you were coming down the driveway. You looked really upset. What's wrong?"

Lilly took a deep breath, knowing she would have to talk about it sooner or later, and began, "You know how Miley's Hannah Montana?" Jackson nodded his head encouragingly, his face expectant. "Well, lately, I've kind of been feeling like maybe Lola Luftnagle is just…there, ya know? Like how it is in school. Miley is always the best, and I always come in second. Did you know that Oliver is totally in love with her? She's totally oblivious, and yet he does anyway! Plus, she's got Jake Ryan as a boyfriend. Can you believe it?! She didn't even like him in the first place, but I did. And you know what she did? She got him to like her. So obviously she's in first place when it comes to guys. I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend! I'm just Lilly, one of the guys.

"And another thing. She's Hannah Montana! I mean, I think it's great and all that she's so successful, but sometimes she lets it get to her head. I love Miley as if she were my sister, but once she starts getting a big head around me, I'm gone.

"And do you know how boring it is, being backstage waiting while your best friend is getting to know her adoring fans? I get it, she's got nerve! I can't even turn on the radio without one of her songs being on! I'm starting to hate her songs!

"The worst part is that she doesn't even notice I'm there half the time. She takes me for granted, and I am so sick of it! I just wish that someone would notice me for _me, _not as Lola Luftnagle, and not as "Miley's best friend." Lilly sat there, a lump in her throat threatening to completely clog her airways. She bit her lip gently to help hold back the tears welling up in her eyes, but one rebel got through. Jackson smiled softly, and leaned over, brushing the tear away so gently Lilly was sure she had imagined it.

"Lils, I know exactly how you feel. I used to feel that way too. Miley was always number one, even to my dad. You could just tell. It's not like they tried to make it too obvious, but it was there. That little rift in the seemingly seamless family. Miley always got better grades than I did, she was always doing everything right, and it seemed like I was the complete opposite. Sometimes, it still feels that way. But I've come to know that not everyone can sing like Miley, and not everyone can be a great skateboarder like you. We all shine in different ways. It's true that some shine brighter than others, but when you put a few duller stars together, you get one huge, shining star.

"You're a special girl, Lilly Truscott. You're smart, athletic, quirky, and beautiful. It's hard to find girls like you." Jackson stood up, preparing to leave Lilly to her thoughts. As he was reaching the door, he paused, spun around, and added, "You're wrong about being 'just one of the guys', because not all of us see you that way." And, blushing a bright red, Jackson ran into the house, leaving a bewildered Lilly alone on the Stuart's back deck.

LJLJLJLJ

About one hour later, the phone rang at the Stuart residence. Miley, who had just entered the kitchen, retrieved it, pressing it to her ear. "Hey Lilly…yeah, hold on a sec." Holding the phone at arms length so as not to blow out her best friends ear drums, she yelled, "Jackson, phone! It's Lilly!"

A crashing noise could be heard above, and Miley shook her head, chuckling quietly to herself. When she heard Jackson pick up the phone, she decided to stay on the line, feeling very nosy at the moment. You see, Lilly had been avoiding her for the past few days, and Miley was worried sick.

"Hey Jackson, I was thinking about what you told me earlier." Miley heard her say. Lilly had been over earlier? Miley shrugged and continued listening. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk on the beach with me."

"That be great Lils. I'd really like that."

So there you go. I know it's kind of short, but it's 1:13 in the morning, so my creativity is limited due to lack of sleep. I know the beginning is kind of stupid, and the end didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but that's all you're going to get from me now. I'm tired, so deal. Oh, and please review. I hate it when I get a billion reads, but only, like, ten reviews! Thanks. Love you!


End file.
